the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
The Space Jackals: The Greatest Planet War
'The Space Jackals: The Greatest Planet War '''is a movie adaptation of the Opera TV series The Space Jackals. Synopsis A great crisis in space forces the JCHA to seek out a cosmic entity from the black planet, Phithuthea. Plot Seemingly Peaceful in Space The Space Jackals: The Greatest Planet War begins with an establishing shot of space, with Zax'az Bespaloni's asteroid flying around in the background. Suddenly, the Space Haters' ship, the ''Allfather, flies into view. The shot pans in and through the ship, where the villains can be seen plotting. Eventually, the shot reaches the Hater King on the flight deck, where he is conversing with a mysterious character on Earth via video call. The mysterious character confirms that several bombs have been placed in an undisclosed location, pleasing the Hater King greatly. He ends the video call, and summons the other villains to his present location. When the 12th Group Leader inquires about being summoned, the Hater King simply says "It's time." Following this, he presses a button, and an army of shuttles fly out behind him. The Hater King gives off an evil laugh, and the film fades to the title. Meanwhile, on the Jackalium, the Jackal City Hero Agency sing about the gifts from the various planets they have been to, impressed by their haul. After the song (the name of which is "A Veritable Bounty"), Zoezzorc Qroettodo sees one of the Space Haters' shuttles while looking out of the window, and worriedly informs the others of her findings. The JCHA choose to ignore the shuttle, noting that it is "probably nothing major." Unbeknownst to them, however, the shuttle was part of the fleet from the beginning of the film, and is spreading lies and discord to every planet the JCHA have been to. The leaders of each planet receive insulting false messages from the other planets, and declare wars upon wars upon wars, eventually resulting in every planet's forces joining one of two sides: the Crunds or the Groumbs. The War Begins Back on the Jackalium, the heroes are resting in the common room, deciding where to go next. Just then, a Groumb ship passes by, mistakes the Jackalium for a Crund ship and opens fire, causing the ship to spin wildly out of control. Though there is a brief struggle, the Red Jackal reaches the communications device on the flight deck and summons Bespaloni. At Bespaloni's diner, the heroes discuss what happened, and ponder what made it happen. Just then, Bespaloni returns from fixing the Jackalium, looking forlorn. When Blackie asks about what is happening, Bespaloni reveals that every planet the Jackals have been to have got involved in "not just any Planet War, but the greatest Planet War known to man or woman." Bespaloni continues by stating that he has been drafted to fight for his planet's army, meaning he will not be able to service anyone other than the Crunds. The Jackal City Hero Agency, saddened by this revelation, return to the Jackalium as Bespaloni blasts off back to Tashypso 932G. When Greenie asks about what can be done to prevent the war before too many lives are taken, Zoe reveals her knowledge about the existence of a legendary cosmic entity which stopped a war of similar size in the past: the Galactic Guru. Doz'alk Bruyv'arq adds that the Galactic Guru resides on the planet Phithuthea, and that anyone seeking his assistance must first pass a series of tests to earn his approval. The JCHA, knowing full well of the danger the quest presents, decide that going to Phithuthea is the best course of action. Just then, the Red Jackal enters with a note Bespaloni attached to the engine after fixing it. The note reveals that the engine has been fixed, but the fuel tank was also damaged and had been leaking, and furthermore the supply left would only allow for three hyperspace jumps and one landing. Searching for the Guru The JCHA, in response to the note, plot a course of action: Hyperspace jump to Phithuthea and get the Galactic Guru on their side, hyperspace jump again to the Planet War's battlefield and get everyone to stop fighting (and potentially find out who started the conflict), and do one last hyperspace jump back to Earth and safety. With a route planned out, the Jackal City Hero Agency set off for the black planet of Phithuthea. During the jump, Greenie worriedly wonders about the state of the war. Meanwhile, on the various planets, the alien military forces prepare for a showdown through a song sequence (the name of the song being "Jeeganga za Faara (Prepare for War)"), before marching onto starcruisers and blasting off to battle. After the song ends, the JCHA arrive in Phithuthea's orbit. Unbeknownst to them, however, the Space Haters shot a radar signal emitter into the Jackalium ''when the shuttle passed by earlier, allowing them to follow in the ''Allfather. A shuttle heads down to the planet from the Jackalium, containing Zoe, Doz, Billy, Mentor Jake, Peter, and Iiw. The group exit the shuttle (wearing spacesuits to protect themselves from the planet's radiation), and the search for the Galactic Guru begins. After a seemingly fruitless search through the desolated black plains, Zoe spies a temple entrance buried in a mountain. She uses her knowledge of the Galactic Guru to confirm that it is indeed the Guru's sacred temple, and everyone heads inside. Meanwhile, a sextet of Space Hater goons follow behind them, being given directions from Space Guy. Trials of the Temple Inside, the group find themselves in a chamber. Suddenly, the Guru's voice speaks out, commanding the heroes to take their spacesuits' boots and socks off so as to protect the sanctity of the temple. The group do so, with Billy and Zoe giving each other's feet a quick kiss, and the door to the first trial opens. The Guru's voice orders the group through, and they proceed. Meanwhile, the Space Hater goons enter this chamber, and are greeted with the same command. When the goons refuse to comply, a series of laser guns erupt from the walls and blast them. Back with the heroes, they arrive at the first test, and are given instructions by the Guru's voice: "Cross the platforms in the right order to avoid falling. But which order is right?". While the others are confused over what these instructions mean, Zoe notices that each platform has a symbol on it, which corresponds with a series of similar symbols on the wall. She jumps to the first platform, and tells the others to follow her. They do, and they eventually make it to the other side with no problems. The door to the second trial opens, and the group continue on their way. The now-barefoot Space Hater goons then arrive, and jump to the wrong platform, causing them to fall into the liquid below. The heroes enter the second trial room, where the Guru's voice tells a riddle: "A one-seeded fruit I may be, but all of your calendars are full of me. What am I?" Mentor Jake, having heard the riddle before, gives his answer: "A date." In response to the right answer, the door to the final trial room opens, and the heroes head through. The Space Hater sextet are soon to follow, and get blasted once again when they answer the riddle with "An avocado." In the third and final trial room, the heroes are tasked with getting a laser beam to touch a crystal in one corner of the room. Peter and Billy position a set of mirrors, while Iiw and Doz position the laser and activate it. The beam successfully reaches the crystal, which opens the door. The Space Haters take advantage of this, and attempt to sneak through the room while avoiding the beams. Due to their large numbers, the Space Haters fail miserably and get burnt. Meanwhile, the heroes travel through a long corridor, before reaching the Guru's chamber. The Truth Behind the War Inside is the Galactic Guru himself, a large black humanoid being several times a human's size with a glowing aura surrounding him. He congratulates the heroes for making it this far, before introducing their final trial: Attempting to tame him. He follows this up with a powerful blast of light, which knocks everyone back. A battle ensues, with each of the heroes attempting to defeat the Guru and failing. Eventually, only Zoe is left. However, she shows no fear, instead walking towards the glowing alien. When Billy asks what she is doing, Zoe begins to sing in an alien language. To everyone's amazement, this song (the name of which is "Hymn of the Galactic Guru") is what tames the Guru. Having mellowed down, the Guru is told of what is happening and agrees to help. Suddenly, the Space Hater group burst in and tie everyone up. They taunt the heroes for believing that they could succeed, before summoning a hologram of the Hater King. The Hater King takes a moment to laugh at his enemies' misfortune before revealing the cause of the Greatest Planet War: Himself and his cronies. Everyone attempts to call for help, but Space Guy interrupts the hologram to point out that the heroes are several feet below ground, where no one will be able to help them. Just then, the Jackal President drills through the ground, into the chamber, and frees his captive allies. Everyone, angered by the revelation that the Hater King has brought upon them, use their finishing moves to kill the Space Hater gang. Stopping the War Realising that there is no time to waste, the Guru leads everyone out of the temple, with the party only briefly stopping in the entrance room to retrieve all of the discarded footwear (Blackie suggests taking the Space Haters' boots and socks so Blade can "use" them while Fists is pregnant). The JCHA enter their shuttle, while the Guru begins to fly upwards, due to being able to breathe in space. The shuttle reenters the Jackalium, the Guru clings on to the side of the starcruiser, and the ship makes its second-to-last hyperspace jump. The JCHA arrive at the battle site, and are horrified to see the level of chaos and destruction the war has brought. Prepared to end the war once and for all, the Guru summons a large hard-light megaphone, big enough for himself and every member of the JCHA to get behind. Every member of the JCHA (minus the Jackal Babies, who are asleep) comes outside in their spacesuits. They get behind the megaphone, and they all take a deep breath before all screaming one word: "STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" (with Bastu-Baby saying it in toddler-language). The planets' forces all stop fighting upon hearing this, and clear a space for the Guru. The Guru enters the space, and delivers a long speech about how conflict is "ultimately meaningless". He goes on to denounce the Space Haters for starting the conflict and ending so many lives, before producing a wave of light that destroys every Space Hater Shuttle and heavily damages the Allfather, forcing the Space Haters on board to flee. He ends his speech by thanking the Jackal City Hero Agency, and Zoe specifically, for remembering his legend and keeping it alive. Every planet's leader agrees to stop fighting, and their associated starcruisers turn around and head for home. Heading for Home The Guru, having resolved the conflict, turns to give the JCHA a gift to remember him by: A set of badges that read "GDL". He states that the acronym refers to the "Galactic Defence League" he is planning on putting together alongside each of the planet leaders the JCHA have visited. On that note, he returns to Phithuthea to begin renovating his temple. With everything sorted, the JCHA begin to turn the Jackalium so they can head home. Before they leave, the Jackal President sends a message to Bespaloni to say goodbye. Peter presses the hyperspace jump button, and the heroes make their way to Earth. During the jump, Zoe asks Billy "Am I going to like Earth?", to which he responds "Of course. There's plenty to do, you're gonna love it!". Shortly after this conversation, the Jackalium arrives in Earth's orbit, and the process of landing it begins. Meanwhile, in Jackal City, various characters (including the Lesser Heroes who had been protecting the city while the JCHA were away) look up and see the starcruiser landing, which causes all of them great excitement. The Jackal President, though inexperienced in landing flying vehicles, lands the cruiser perfectly on the runway it was initially launched from. Everyone celebrates finally being home, and the film fades to the credits, which displays the credits over panning shots of every planet the JCHA visited. Post-Credits Scene After the credits, there is a scene of the JCHA unpacking the gifts they got while in space and dividing them equally. The Bastulins head back to Bastulinia, prepared to show their gifts to their friends. Meanwhile, Billy and Mentor Jake help Zoe and Doz pilot their Froocarronan vehicles carefully to an undisclosed location, and the Blade Crew take the footwear acquired on their journeys (as well as any of their individual gifts) back to their villa. With everything said and done, the Jackals decide to head back to their mountain base and get some well-deserved rest. While they make their way back, they meet the Lesser Heroes themselves, who are eager to tell the Jackals of their deeds. The Jackals agree to listen, and the Lesser Heroes give a brief recap of the events of their series as they walk. The two groups part ways, with the Lesser Heroes hoping to work with the JCHA in the future. The Jackals finally arrive at their base, and the film ends with a message: "To be continued in The Super Jackals, coming soon to Opera TV!". Cast * Peter Opera - Black Jackal, Jackal President/Red Jackal, Evan Bastulin, Bastulin Captain, Billy Baker/Flame Icarus, Mentor Jake, Bruno Bennett/Blade, Blade Boss/The Mighty Claws, Zax'az Bespaloni, Planet Kings * Iiw Opera - Green Jackal, Mona Bastulin, Fiona Fletcher-Bennett/Fists, Zoezzorc Qroettodo/Ice Siren, Planet Queens * Melvin Trollson - Magenta Jackal, Gus Griffiths/Guns, Doz'alk Bruyv'arq/Electro Hydra * Johnny Guider - Light Blue Jackal * Nudie Foodie - Dark Blue Jackal * Ricardo Wizardo - Grey Jackal, Galactic Guru * Bastu-Baby - Himself * Hafu Evans - Hater King, Technomancer Leader, Space Guy, 7th Group Leader * Rosalina Evans - Space Hater Group Leader * Gogo Tomago, Narmoto of Fire, Beesod, Sprocket, Peach Toadstool - Space Hater Group Members * Korgot of Earth - Twelfth Group Leader Soundtrack The official soundtrack for the film, as released by Opera Music, contains the following tracks (instrumentals are marked with an I in brackets): # The ''Allfather ''(I) # A Veritable Bounty # Lies and Discord (I) # Spinning Starcruiser (I) # The Greatest Planet War (I) # A Plan to Save the Universe (I) # Jeeganga za Faara (Prepare for War) # The Black Planet (I) # The Trials of the Temple (I) # The Guru (I) # Hymn of the Galactic Guru # Reaching an Understanding (I) # Space Hater Attack! (I) # No Time to Waste (I) # A Galactic Battlefield (I) # The Guru Gives His Speech (I) # The End of the Space Adventure (I) # Landing the Starcruiser (I) # Galactic Defense League Anthem # A Walk Back to Base (I) Trivia * This film marks the first time in the entire Opera TV Hero Universe where the antagonists are not defeated by the main heroes. Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Hero Universe Category:The Space Jackals Category:Opera TV Films